Hybrid materials combine various structural, functional, chemical, electronic, and/or other features suited to a desired application. Hybrid materials that include biomolecules (e.g., hybrid biomolecular materials or biomolecular hybrids) can provide features suited to bioelectronic applications. Of particular interest are biomolecular hybrid materials composed of carbon nanotubes (CNTs) given their useful properties. Enzyme-CNT hybrids, for example, are of special interest for biosensor and biofuel cell applications. In such applications, CNTs may be of various sizes, dimensions, and shapes. For example, CNTs may be single walled, double walled, and/or multiwalled, and/or be fashioned without limitation into ringed, straight, curled, or other structures. Depending on their structure, CNTs can further comprise, or be used in conjunction with, e.g., metals and/or semiconductors. CNTs are also strong structures and provide good thermal conductivity. Such characteristics have potential applications in nano-electronic and nano-mechanical devices, including, e.g., nano-wires, useful as components of electronic devices, e.g., field-effect transistors. While various strategies for fabricating enzyme-CNT hybrid materials have been reported in the art, short activity lifetimes of biocatalytic activity have hampered their practical implementation. Accordingly, new enzyme-CNT hybrids are needed that provide enzyme stabilization, longevity and high activity, promoting utility of such hybrids in a host of useful applications, including, e.g., bioelectrochemical applications.